Academy of Legends
by StarCrossKnightDan8455
Summary: Academy of Legends, where those gifted with magic powers or talents learn to control what they have been gifted with. He was a loner who didn't want to be bothered. She was a social outcast who had only a small circle of friends. How will their paths come together in this crazy academy for the gifted. Alternate Universe, Rated T (will change). Talon X Lux with few more later on.
1. Prologue: Another Ordinary Start

Welcome to my new project, a League of Legends story based off academy life. All champions will be human, including Yordles, but personalities and traits will remain. This story will focus mainly on Talon and Lux, with some major side characters and minor side characters. Anyways I really hope to do well with this fic as it is a project I really want to do.

Note: This story's rating WILL change, but for now it will be T, since it will be a long time till any adult content will be written.

Disclaimer: I do not own League or any of its awesome champions, they belong to Riot Games.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Prologue: Another Ordinary Start**_

* * *

"Talon? It's time to wake up." The voice of Katarina sounded on the other side of the door while knocking. His eye's crept open and quickly memorized the time that was on the clock at his bedside. His dorm room dark as the night with a bit of light trying to break through the curtains. Unlike Katarina who shared her dorm room with her sister Cassiopeia, Talon had the place to himself. When he was young he was taken in by the Du Couteau not knowing anything about his past as a child except living with the rich Couteau family. Unlike his sisters, he was barely given any praise or attention, not that he needed it anyway. He was fine with himself, as though he just let the way of the world play itself out. He had a shower and put on his usual clothes, a white shirt a blue hooded jacket with jeans and normal white shoes. "Talon." Katarina knocked again, only for the door to be opened seconds after. "Finally, you know you could set an alarm or something." He didn't bother answering and just proceeded to head to the stairwell. His and Katarina's dorm were on the second floor, with Twisted Fate, as people called him since her was great at gambling, next to Talon's dorm room, and Riven and Irelia next to Katarina and Cassiopeia's dorm room. Both neighbours were quiet, just as they liked it.

"Where's your sister?" He asked with an uninterested tone as they walked.

"Oh she's gone on ahead to meet Ahri early, I told her that I would be along after I got you up out of bed." Sometimes he wondered why he asked. All this was pointless to him. It was only a short walk to the Academy of Legends, where people come together to show off their talents in magic or just anything. As they reached the front they stopped. "Well, I'm off." She looked onto his face and saw that he didn't mind if she left him. "Please find some friends Talon, it's too sad to see someone without anyone to talk to."

"I'm perfectly fine how I am." He said.

"Katarina!" Ahri called from the entrance to the building.

"I'll see you later okay." The crimson haired girl said before leaving Talon on his own.

* * *

~###~

* * *

"Hey Lux." Luxanna Crownguard turned from her locker to see her friend Ashe approaching.

"Ashe, how are you?" The blonde said with a smile.

"I'm great." She answered with her own smile. "How about you, has Ahri passed by?" Unlike most of the girls at the Academy, Lux wasn't really popular. Because of this many people 'sided' with Ahri, the popularity queen. Aside from Ashe, Sona, Leona, Shyvana, Jinx and Nami are also friends with the blonde. But despite this, their group would be constantly picked on by Ahri and her group of friends.

"No she hasn't, I'm still upset about the other day." Lux said pouting.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone one day, someone that will like you for who you are." The white haired girl said placing her hand on Lux's shoulder. "Trust me." Luxanna closed her locker and both began walking to their first class. As they walked they passed by some of the other students, such as Draven, the guy who was obsessed with himself all the time, and Fiddlesticks, who would always look terrifying with his crow, but if you got to know him, he is a pretty nice guy. Though he would always hang out with Thresh, Hecarim and Yorick, who were known to be dark and mysterious, he was more open than the others.

"Move it coming through!" A familiar voice sounded from behind them. They both turned and moved slight to see their friend, Jinx, running down the hall. "Hey guys, see you at lunch." She said as she passed by the two. In pursuit was Caitlyn, she was always chasing Jinx due to her mischievous deeds to the Academy.

"Stop! Troublemaker!" Both Lux and Ashe looked at each other.

"I wonder what she's done now." Ashe sighed.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see at lunch I guess, both of us can't run that fast." Lux responded.

"It's amazing how Caitlyn doesn't just give up." As they turned their heads back and began walking, the blonde bumped into someone and was taken back. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't wa..." her blue eyes looked up to meet his red eyes just visible under the hood that he wore. It was as though time had stopped for her as she starred into his eyes as though she found something.

* * *

...To be Continued...

* * *

~###~

* * *

So there you have it, the prologue to this story. I literally can't wait to write more on this, all the ideas I have :D . Anyways yeah so just to clarify, everyone is human, even Cass who will be fully human, and even Hec, though he is a really minor character, and on another side note, Pantheon will have a Gridiron helmet, cause Panth's my favourite champ :3 . Anyways read, review and follow and I'll try and get the next/first chapter out ASAP.


	2. Chapter 1: When Light meets Shadow

Hey guys, welcome to the next instalment of Academy of Legends.

For those who are on Oceania servers, my summoner name is Byarlant Angelo and my goal is to get to Gold this Season. My mains are: Top, Tank Irelia and Tank Pantheon; Mid, Talon, Twisted Fate, Lux, Xerath; ADC, Ashe, Graves, Jinx; Support, Tank Leona, Nami, Sona; Jungler, Custom Build Nocturne, Kha'Zix, Tank Sejuani.

Also heard of the Skarner and Xerath Rework, can't wait to use the new Skarner :3 but I want Battlecast Skarner to be made already :(

I don't really have much other to say but thank for those that read, reviewed and followed, you guys are awesome :D

* * *

~###~

* * *

**_Chapter 1: When Light meets Shadow_**

* * *

It was as though she found something she'd been looking for. She realized that she was starring and shook her head. "I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"It's fine." He simply answered as he walked past. Lux looked at him with a confused look but he didn't take notice.

"Who was that guy?" Ashe asked.

"I don't know, I wish I knew."

"His name is Talon." The turned to see a guy leaning up against the lockers, his hat blocking any vision of his eyes. He fiddled with a gold card in his hand as though he was amused by it. "A quiet individual who seems to not like being bothered, but that's my take on him."

"Who are you and how do you know him?" Lux asked wanting to get more information.

"The name's Fate, Twisted Fate, and I'm his dorm room neighbour. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to class." With a polite tip of the hat, he summoned cards around his feet and he disappeared. Ashe was confused for her friend.

"So this guy Talon, you like him?"

"I don't know, but something just sort of clicked in my head." The blonde answered. "Anyway we better get going to class." They noticed that the other students were starting to move off to class.

* * *

~###~

* * *

With most of the class assembled in the room, both Ashe and Lux sat in seats they chose, next to each other. Most of the girls gathered around Ahri, most notably Cassiopeia, Diana and Elise. Draven was also in their class, with his brother Darius, who would always be embarrassed by his brother's need to be noticed. "Hey guys." They turned to behind them to see Nami leaning over her desk.

"Hey there Nami, how's it going?" Ashe greeted.

"I'm good today." They were about to turn around to talk to their friend but Ahri stopped them.

"Hey there Lux." She said in a superior tone. "One of my friends told me that you bumped into someone and fell in love. Like are you serious just by bumping into some stranger you think you fell in love."

"What's it to you Ahri?" Lux responded with a defensive tone.

"Well, I'm just reminding you that you're a nobody, so don't think you can get a guy before me." The fox eared girl said in a commanding tone. Lux didn't respond, she knew if she tried to defend herself , she would be playing into her hands and decided to turn to face Nami as did Ashe who had also heard enough. Ahri was the most popular girl in the Academy, many of the girls flocked to her to due to her so called popularity. She always did her hair up in fox ears and a braid, something that signified her character.

"Well that was rude." Nami stated.

"Don't listen to her Lux." Ashe added.

"I know." It was almost class time and Talon walked in. Lux noticed him walk in and turned, surprised that all this time he'd been in her class. She looked at him but he didn't notice at all.

"Hey Talon." Ahri called. The blonde instantly became shocked, the fact she knew his name was just enough to make her worry. He looked at the popular girl and she blew him a kiss. He looked at her unaffected by her remark of affection and continued on walking to his spot. Again she was taken away, but this time for the fact he just brushed off her charm like he had an veil that protected him from such a front. He continued walking until he took his seat which was right next to hers.

"Alright class, shall we get started." The lecturer said gaining everyone's attention, well almost everyone except Draven.

* * *

~###~

* * *

With the end of the second lesson they were free to go to lunch in the cafeteria. Lux found Lunch time to be the best but also the worst, if Ahri ever stirred up trouble. She gathered her things and looked for the hooded guy known as Talon, sadly to no avail. "_He must of left to lunch already._" she thought.

"Lux, you okay?" Ashe asked.

"I'm fine, coming." After placing her things in her locker in the hall she and her friends went to the cafeteria.

"It's about time you got here." Jinx said as they lined up to receive their lunch.

"Sorry, but you know we aren't all as fast as you." Nami replied for the three of them. After receiving their meals they looked for a table to sit at. The middle table was always controlled by Ahri and her friends, with their group the biggest. Another table was taken by the dark and mysterious group, guys such as Nocturne, Thresh and Fiddlesticks, their only girl consisting of Evelynn. Another was taken by the gridiron team, guys such as Lux's brother Garen, Darius, Jax and Pantheon. As they went to go to their usual table, Lux stopped and found Talon sitting in the corner with a table to himself.

"Wait, we should sit with him." As they looked over to who Lux was referring to they stopped.

"I don't know, he looks like he doesn't want to be bothered." Nami spoke up. Seeing Lux's determination Ashe decided to speak up.

"I think we should, it would show people that we're better than Ahri."

"But..."

"Please, can we."

"Okay." They all changed direction and moved over to the corner table. He noticed them approaching but didn't turn to face them, he just continued to eat his food.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Lux asked politely. He looked up at her with his red eyes slightly concealed by the hood he wore before looking back to his meal.

"I guess not." He answered simply. They took seats, with Lux sitting next to him.

"Hi girls, sorry we're late." Leona said as she, Sona and Shyvana joined their friends and Talon.

"Hi Leona, how's your roommate, Diana?" Ashe asked.

"Ugh, it's just so bothersome, she just always talk about the moon and how it's better than the sun, like seriously, she doesn't see how important the sun is." She answered.

"Well there always be someone that will be your opposite." Ashe commented. "By the way, Jinx, what did you do this morning?" The white haired girl asked with a sigh.

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted to make the lockers look more pretty with pink, they're pretty dull you know." She answered.

"So Talon," The blonde spoke up. "Why don't you have any friends?" By this time he had just finished his meal. Again he looked at the blonde. "Not that it's any of my business." Lux said trying not to look like she was prying. Silence just fell upon the group as they waited for his answer. He looked back at the table.

"I always preferred being alone."

"Oh, I didn't know." Lux sort of dropped in tone. "Well why don't you be friends with us?" She asked with a smile. Before he could answer two hands were slammed on the table.

"Lux, didn't I tell you something earlier." Ahri said in a commanding tone, with Katarina and Fiora on the right and left respectfully.

"What do you want now Ahri." Lux bitterly replied.

"Watch what you say or..." Fiora started before Ahri raised her hand for her to stop.

"Listen here Luxanna, and listen carefully. You need to stop this attitude of thinking you can be better than me. Don't think you can get a man before me." Katarina looked on with confusion, unknown whether she should support the group that were sitting with Talon or to criticize them like Ahri was doing.

"Is there a problem over here girls?" A deep voice came from behind the three. It was Garen, Luxanna's brother.

"No, there's no problem, we were just leaving." Ahri said as though nothing happen, leaving with the two that accompanied her. Garen made sure they left before he turned his attention to her sister.

"Lux, you know you could just come and get me if she's giving you a hard time." He said.

"Brother, this is my problem and I don't want you to get involved. It's my mistake okay." Garen sighed before leaving, all he could do was advise her, but in the end it was her decision on how she went about it.

"I'm sorry Talon." Lux apologized sadly.

"For what?"

"For seeing what just happened, it's just that Ahri and I don't get along." She answered. "The thing is, I want to be friends with you, because you look so lonely and it's too saddening to see someone like that. So what do you say, do you want to be friends with us." Again there was silence when he thought it over, but in his mind he accepted it and decided he could try having friends.

"If that's what you want." He answered. She smiled and gave him a quick hug. He wasn't fond of the gesture of hugging but he never experienced it in a while, and allowed her to.

"Well the gridiron team has gone to play a game, why don't we go watch them." Shyvana said.

"You just want to go because of Jarvan Lightshield will be there, so you can stare at him and dream." Ashe commented.

"Tha...That's not true." The half dragon said as she turned red in the face. They all took their trays to the collection area and headed off to the gridiron field.

* * *

~###~

* * *

By the time they got to one of the stands to sit down, the team was already playing a game. Leona was enjoying being outside in the sun, Shyvana was constantly staring at Jarvan and Jinx was waiting for someone to get hurt. "So is Talon your real name or do you have something different?" Lux asked.

"That is the name I was given by Mr. Du Couteau."

"You're a part of the Du Couteau family." He gave her look that made him look like he took a defence to what she just said. "Sorry."

"I am not." He said turning his head back to the game. "I was adopted by the family." he said after a long pause.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I don't mean to be prying you for information." She responded.

"I have no secrets, so you have no need apologize for anything you ask." Lux looked on him with confusion. She knew he was the one to be quiet, but it as though he never took offense to anything that happened to him. It was like he was immune to others trying to pick on him, just like he shrugged of Ahri's so called 'charm'. It was clear to her that he felt no emotion. Inside this saddened her as he didn't know how to love or be willing to be in love.

"_Maybe I was mistaken. He doesn't seem to care about anyone else. Maybe I was wrong_." Lux thought.

"_Don't give up Lux._" She heard a voice in her head. She turned and saw Sona give her a smile. "_He may seem closed off, but if anyone that is to open him up, it will be you._" Sometimes the blonde forgot that Sona only communicated by telepathy to any given individual she chose and could hear the thoughts of that person as well. "_I know this will work, so don't give up_."

"_Thank you Sona._" She though as she returned the gesture of a smile.

* * *

_...To be Continued..._

* * *

~###~

* * *

Another chapter done. As you probably figured by now, Ahri is the antagonist of the story. I think her character in this story suits her well, being the most popular girl in the academy. Also some hints to a bigger story why Lux and Ahri are always in conflict. Now the champions will have magic powers according to their powers on League, hence why Shyvana is still a half dragon. Anyways there's definitely going to be a lot more on Lux trying to get closer to Talon but some other couples will emerge later on. Anyways read review and follow and stay awesome, the next one on the way.

Note: I'll try and write 2000 words each chapter.


End file.
